La venganza de William
by Alexamili
Summary: Mundo de "De Corazones rotos y cansados".. Él no iba a negar que lo tenía bien merecido. Sí, se lo había buscado provocándolo de aquella manera tan ruin pero no podía evitarlo aquel chico le había hecho mucho daño a una persona importante para él y era ella quien no se lo merecía.


_**La venganza de William**_

Él no iba a negar que lo tenía bien merecido. Sí, se lo había buscado provocándolo de aquella manera tan ruin pero no podía evitarlo aquel chico le había hecho mucho daño a una persona importante para él y era ella quien no se lo merecía.

Recordaba muy bien el momento cuando todo había comenzado, cuando las cosas habían dejado de ser tan a la ligera entre los dos. Cuando por fin se habían dado la oportunidad de algo por el simple echo de sentirse acompañados en su repentina soledad en aquellos días de verano.

Esa noche había acudido a la residencia Ishiyama sin tener otro lugar a dónde ir, la noticia de los problemas maritales que afrontaban sus padres lo habían superado por lo que había decidido escapar del internado al menos durante unas horas ya que esta vez pasaría las vacaciones completamente solo en aquel lugar. Las únicas personas confiables que había conocido ese año desde su ingreso eran el extraño grupo de amigos de su compañera de clases pero ni siquiera ellos se habían quedado obviamente.

Sabiendo que la casa de Yumi se encontraba relativamente cerca decidió hacerle una visita nocturna. Una idea lo suficientemente romántica para un rebelde apasionado. Aunque esta vez, fuera de bromas, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella de lo que sea mientras mantuviese su mente ocupada en algo más. Pero no contaba con lo que se encontraría al llegar.. Yumi lo esperaba en el pórtico de su casa con el rostro completamente triste. Que ella respondiese a su mensaje previo a su visita era de por sí algo lo suficientemente raro, se esperaba una negativa rotunda de su parte, como tantas otras veces, pero el que ella además de darle una respuesta afirmativa lo esperara fuera de su casa era algo para preocuparse. Al parecer no era el único buscando compañía esa noche.

A penas asomado en la entrada Yumi ya se acercaba rápidamente abriendo el enrejado sin hacer mucho ruido. La casa estaba a oscuras debían estar todos durmiendo.

—Disculpa por venir tan tarde.

—Esta bien, no hay problema.

Ambos se miraron un momento.

—¿Me dirás que te sucede?— preguntó William

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— reaccionó ella a la defensiva.

—Porque jamás me habrías esperado de esta manera arriesgando a que tus padres se enteren, mucho menos a estas horas con lo sobreprotectores que son.

Yumi frunció el seño —Ellos no están en casa, se fueron durante el fin de semana o más.— contestó.

—Oh.. ¿Entonces estamos solos?— preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo de manera traviesa.

—Exacto, Hiroki y yo estamos solos. No te hagas ideas.— contestó la oriental con las manos en la cintura.

—Okey..— dijo William en modo de rendición. —Entonces ¿Tienes miedo de estar sola en casa?

—En absoluto, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por tu actitud, jamás te ves así.

—¿Así cómo?— preguntó extrañada.

—Así tan triste.— La señaló —¿Hechas de menos a tus padres o qué?

—Para nada. Soy lo suficientemente responsable y madura para resistir una semana sin ellos.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, por eso no entiendo porque te ves así.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué la insistencia de venir a verme?

—No quieras cambiar de tema Ishiyama, sabes muy bien que no es la primera vez que e intentado verte a estas horas un fin de semana.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio sin poder replicar. Ante la duda de ella —Esta bien si no quieres hablar, no voy a obligarte. No tienes que ponerte así frente a mi, eso ya lo sabes.

Un extraño silencio los envolvió en aquel momento. La chica oriental se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a William la entrada al jardín delantero de su casa. Ambos se sentaron en el pórtico. Una vez allí, tras un par de suspiros él hablo nuevamente.

—¿Por qué tus padres no se encuentran? Es raro que los dejen a ustedes solos. ¿Se han dado una escapada romántica?

—Para nada. Mi abuela al parecer no se encuentra bien y ambos han viajado a verla.

—Lo siento mucho por eso— se disculpo ante la broma anterior —¿Tienes noticias de como se encuentra?

—Llamaron esta tarde. La han internado. Mi padre seguramente regrese el Lunes mientras tanto mi madre se quedará con ella para cuidarla. Tiene suerte de poder llevar su trabajo a donde sea que vaya sin necesidad de estar presente.

—Entonces no están en Francia..

—No, se han ido a Japón. Nos hubiesen llevado a nosotros de no ser porque era una emergencia y debieron marchar rápidamente.

—Sé cómo se siente, también tengo una abuelo en Noruega cuya salud no es muy buena debido a su avanzada edad por lo que mis padres suelen viajar a menudo, pero no te preocupes.. todo estará bien.— dijo el pelinegro intentando infundir valor al nerviosismo que notaba en su amiga en ese momento.

—Gracias William— sonrió Yumi de manera leve algo sonrojada cuando el pelinegro había tomado su mano apretándola con empatía sonriendo también.

Ambos habían quedado en silencio sujetados de la mano. El rostro triste que había visto en ella al llegar a su casa podría deberse a esa lamentable situación familiar, después de todo ¿Quién no amaba a sus abuelos? Y más aún viviendo en otro país, extrañándolos. Podría haber pensado que esa era la única razón hasta que el celular de Yumi vibró sorpresivamente y el rostro de ésta, al vislumbrar la pantalla, volvió a oscurecer de manera melancólica.

—¿No vas atender?— preguntó de manera curiosa.

—No hay necesidad— contestó ella dejando el aparato a un lado. Entonces éste volvió a vibrar y no solo una, sino varias veces más.

—Parece urgente— dijo William extrañado —¿Y si es de tus padres?

—No son ellos— desvío la mirada.

—¿Quién es?

—No interesa.

—Entonces porque llama tan insistentemente a esta hora. Atiende, tal vez es importante.

—¡Que no lo es!

Y en un rápido movimiento William tomó el teléfono sorprendiéndose al instante al notar que la llamada pertenecía al chico alemán. ¿Una llamada de Ulrich que Yumi se negaba a contestar a pesar de la insistencia? Eso si era demasiado raro.

—Es Ulrich, ¿Igual no piensas contestar?— Ella quedó en silencio y al notar su negación volvió a preguntar —¿Entonces puedo hacerlo yo?— cuando William estuvo a punto de tocar el botón Yumi reaccionó de una manera que jamás hubiese creído en ella; tirándose sobre él, le arrebató el móvil de las manos apagándolo inmediatamente. Éste frunciendo el ceño la miró exigiendo una respuesta a tan raro comportamiento.

—Deja de mirarme así no tengo nada que explicarte— dijo Yumi frunciendo el ceño también.

—Entonces dime porque razón quieres llorar.

—¿Quién dice que quiere llorar?

—Tus ojos lo dicen, tu rostro entristecido desde el momento en que llegué. Sabía que algo no andaba bien y no solo es debido a tu abuela ¿Cierto?

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas—dijo la oriental levantándose de manera brusca.

—¿Ulrich te ha hecho algo?— frunció el ceño William.

—¿Por qué...?

—Jamás en todo este tiempo habías cortado una llamada suya ¿Qué sucedió?— interrumpió la innecesaria pregunta que ella iba hacerle.

—Es todo por hoy vete William— desvío la mirada Yumi seriamente.

—Sabes que puedes contarme ¿No se supone que estaban saliendo?

—¡Ya basta William esto no te incumbe!— soltó de manera exasperada.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Aunque creí que por lo menos éramos amigos.

De manera sería William se dispuso a irse y fue entonces, antes de salir de la residencia Ishiyama que al voltear por última vez pudo ver como, de manera temblorosa, la joven oriental encendia el celular y se lo acercaba al pelinegro. —Abre el último antes del tuyo— le indicó ella y así lo hizo. Era un mensaje multimedia perteneciente a Ulrich. Al observarlo la sorpresa no se hizo esperar y rápidamente fijó sus ojos a la dolida chica frente a él.

—¿Qué tonta soy cierto?— fue lo único que pudo decir antes que los brazos de William la envolvieran delicadamente. Y sin poder aguantarlo más, lágrimas cayeron de ella en un silencioso llanto como jamás lo habría hecho frente a nadie, aferrándose del joven pelinegro que la abrazaba contra su pecho.

No podía evitar sujetarla con fuerza, no después de verla de aquella manera nerviosa y vulnerable intentando aguantar con todas sus fuerzas el llorar frente a él. No la culpaba, como hacerlo luego de lo que había recibido en el momento menos indicado. Lo suficientemente sensible se encontraba con la situación de su abuela como para enfrentarse sola a algo tan cruel como una imagen en la que se podía ver claramente al castaño Stern besándose con Bridgette la pequeña fan un año menor a él en la playa donde había ido a vacacionar.

Todo ese verano había sido el único a su lado. Él sabía cuánto había sufrido por ese engaño que no era engaño en realidad ya que no había nada oficial entre ellos pero era innegable que sus sentimientos eran de conocimiento mutuo. Ella le había contado de esos besos que se habían dado con los que creía haber comenzado algo con el chico alemán. Razón por la cual, al enterarse de ése breve romance de verano que aquel había protagonizado según las imágenes recibidas a su celular, habían partido su frágil corazón. Ella tan fuerte e intimidante en apariencia, pero tan sensible y romántica, se había desarmado en lagrimas en sus brazos vulnerable. La primera vez en todo ese tiempo de conocerla, de estar tras ella. Desde entonces se aferro a su compañera aún mas de lo que ya estaba, entendiendo que lo que sentía era más que un simple coqueteo diario. Le gustaba, eso era seguro, desde el primer día en que había entrado a Kadic y tuvo la suerte de sentarse junto a ella.

Intentó conquistarla de varias maneras, le había dedicado canciones, leído poesía, la había invitado salir muchas veces e intentado simplemente acompañarla a casa muchas otras, incluso peleado con Ulrich por ella pero hasta entonces no se había tomado todo tan pero tan en serio como en ése momento cuando se daba cuenta que se encontraba justo dónde debía estar consolando su corazón así como ella sin saberlo estaba consolando el suyo.

Muchos días habían pasado desde esa noche de verano frente a la casa Ishiyama, lo que había sucedido desde ése momento era algo que solo les competía a ellos dos. Su secreto. El que Odd los haya visto era un tema aparte, siempre habían salido como amigos pero el que estuviesen más cerca de lo normal no significaba que hubiesen dejado de serlo. No era un secreto que él la quería, sorpresa era que ella correspondía y de manera tan cariñosa a sus sentimientos. Por eso, aquella tarde en la que ambos se encontraban juntos escuchando música luego de haber finalizado las clases no fue sorpresa que Ulrich apareciese de la nada frente a ellos. Era obvio que se había enterado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. por lo menos lo referente a ellos dos. Yumi inevitablemente se había alejado un poco de sus amigos de manera temporal —exeptuando de Aelita— a sabiendas que preguntarían sobre su reciente "relación" tan cercana con el moreno. Ella sabía que todos querían que ambos amigos quedasen juntos y así fue hasta que abrió los ojos dando por finalizadas sus infantiles ideas y esperanzas. Ya no esperaría más, lo había dejado claro.

—¿Entonces es cierto?— fue todo lo que dijo Ulrich una vez los pelinegros, levantándose del suelo se pararon frente a él.

—¿Exactamente a que te refieres Stern?— pregunto William dando un paso hacia él dejando a Yumi detrás.

—No es contigo con quién estoy hablando—contestó de manera grosera el castaño desviando la mirada hacia la chica— Yumi ¿es cierto?— preguntó esta vez más calmo y sumamente dolido.

Ishiyama lo miró sin poder ocultar la tristeza frente a él. Se estaba ablandando. A pesar del enojo que podría haber sentido durante todo el verano y encontrarlo nuevamente como si nada al comienzo de clases, no podía evitar que su corazón latiese fuertemente en su pecho. Notando esto William la observó cautelosamente, ella lo miró de regreso suplicante y fue por ese gesto, que no dudó un segundo en sujetar su rostro suave y besarla lentamente frente a él, frente a Ulrich, aún sabiendo que esa era la peor manera de provocarlo.

Una vez finalizado el dulce contacto, saboreando la cereza del brillo labial que había quedado en los suyos en pleno deleite, grande fue la sorpresa de verse tirado en el suelo de manera violenta, con la mejilla entumecida y un metálico sabor invadiendo su paladar. La reacción del alemán no se había hecho esperar y el impacto fue duro y certero. Si, como había dicho no le culpaba por el golpe, se lo merecía, sin embargo no dejaría esto así. William, recuperado de la confusión, dio un brinco rápidamente dirigiendo su puño contra la mejilla del castaño que al igual que él un minuto antes, caía al suelo de manera estruendosa.

—¡William no!— gritó Yumi sorprendida.

La furia en los ojos de Ulrich era más que evidente. Fulminaba con la mirada al azabache que lo observaba desde lo alto de manera despectiva. La ira lo invadía, la desesperación de ver frente a sus ojos el amor de la oriental siendo llevado lejos de él; No podía creerlo. A pesar de las imágenes y los comentarios no quería aceptar que ellos estaban juntos relegándolo a él a un tercer plano sin tener siquiera una buena explicación. Esto lo exasperaba de manera inimaginable. Y sin esperar a más, en un ágil movimiento había tirado al pelinegro nuevamente al suelo cayendo Ulrich sobre él propinando un par de golpes mientras este otro forcejeaba con mucha fuerza y lo golpeaba desde su desventajosa posición, empujándolo, quitándose de encima al castaño que caía sentado al suelo pero que al instante volvía a estar de pie para continuar con la feroz afronta.

Varios puñetazos habían dado de lleno en sus rostros. Mucho había sido el tiempo aguantando el querer molerse a golpes uno al otro por sus propias razones. La más valiosa de todas el cariño de la oriental que se encontraba en ese momento atestiguando tremendo encuentro.

El pelinegro siendo más alto y corpulento tenía todas las de ganar frente al joven Stern pero éste tenía algo que el otro no poseía, unos cuantos premios de años practicando Pencak Silat. Yumi en conocimiento de esto pudo darse cuenta cuando el castaño se puso en pose de ataque y no le quedó mas remedio que interceder frenando tremendo golpe que éste pensaba darle al pelinegro de manera salvaje. Estaba cegado de rabia eso se notaba a leguas por lo tanto no dudó ni un segundo al momento de apartar de una patada baja al chico Dumbar del lugar y, en un momento aún más veloz, sujetar el brazo de Ulrich mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y ambos fuera de combate.

Todos aquellos que se habían acercado de manera curiosa al lugar, siendo atraídos por la emocionante pelea, no pudieron evitar aplaudir a la oriental por semejante reacción.

—¡Woaw eso fue sorprendente! A veces olvido lo fuerte que es Yumi— dijo Odd que había llegado corriendo luego de advertir que el castaño había escapado de la habitación donde lo habían confinado después del almuerzo. Jeremie que respiraba agitadamente junto a él luego de la feroz carrera no pudo hacer más que asentir aliviado.

—Creo que nos habíamos preocupado demasiado. Al final pudo con esto ella sola. No esperaba menos.— comentó entre orgullosa y lamentable Aelita mientras sostenía a su fatigado novio a su lado. Ella había hablado con la pelinegra esa misma mañana para encontrar respuestas a la extraña relación de los pelinegros pero si era así como todo iba a quedar no podían hacer nada al respecto. Ella ya había decidido dejar de esperar.

Mientras Odd se acercaba a su castaño amigo ayudando a levantarse, Yumi se acercaba al pelinegro y lo abofeteaba ante la sorpresa de los cuatro chicos que habían quedado allí luego de haberse despejado la zona de curiosos. Y más sorprendente fue cuando el pelinegro no replicó nada teniendo conocimiento de porque ella lo había echo. Si, definitivamente la situación de ambos era extraña para cada uno de ellos.

—No es necesario que lo lleves a la enfermería— dijo la oriental dirigiéndose a Odd —Déjalo descansar un poco, él sabe cómo recuperarse, no es la primera vez.— luego miró al pelinegro y suspiró —Más tarde hablaremos de esto. Me voy a casa.

William se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella siguiéndola hasta la entrada de Kadic donde debía estar esperándola Hiroki.

El pelinegro debía admitir que si no hubiese sigo por la oriental los dolores en su cara serían superiores. El castaño lo habría dejado inmovilizado en poco tiempo (para no decir inconsciente) con ese último puñetazo. Pero por suerte y piedad no fue así.

Como había dicho al comienzo no se arrepentía de nada, de la provocación, de la pelea, del cachetazo de Yumi, de todos los moretones y dolores que quedarían en su cuerpo al día siguiente o esa misma noche, del castigo que recibiría en consecuencia una vez el director se enterara, y, por sobre todas las cosas, no se arrepentiría jamás del beso que le había dado frente al alemán. Porque así como sufrió ella durante las vacaciones de verano, así o peor es como seguramente estaba sufriendo Ulrich Stern en ese preciso instante. Y bien merecido lo tenía.


End file.
